Navidad, Que?
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: La curiosidad despierta en la peliaqua cuando ve que en el exterior celebran algo llamado navidad, Meiko al parecer quiere evitar que lo celebren, pero quien sabe...Todos pueden cabiar de opinion... ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD 2011!


La le li le lo! La navidad ya llego! Y como se los prometi les traigo el fic de navidad de Vocaloid, Un One-Shot Navideño!

-al menos esta es la única fecha donde puedo ser feliz -.-U

Te dire algo, santa no existe!

-No existe? OoO

Exacto, es igual que el raton de los dientes!

-El tampoco existe? ToT

Que dramático ¬¬ n_n bueno es hora de comenzar el fic

P.D: Los personajes no me pertenecen

P.D2: AVISO: el fic ocurre Dentro de la Computadora

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Acción*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**Navidad, Qué?**

Ella seguía preguntándose desde el monitor de la pantalla de la computadora, Por que los de el exterior siempre en fechas cercanas al 25 de diciembre? siempre ponían adornos , un árbol con luces de colores y siempre hablaban de un niño aun que cuando decían su nombre no se les entendía

-Quiero saber que es…-Decia La peli aqua

-Onee-chan que miras tanto?-Preguntaron los gemelos que se acercaron al monitor donde estaba la peli aqua.

-Por que todos decoran?-Pregunto Rin

-No lo se, Sucede cada año en estas fechas-Dice Miku- se les ve tan felices…

-Mira! ***Señalando un regalo con imágenes de aplanadora* **Me gusta esa caja!

**Afuera de la pantalla:**

-voy a pasar un rato usando a los Vocaloid!-Dijo El joven niño que a este los Vocaloid le decían "Máster" ya que era el que los usaba, Toda persona que use su programa debe llamarse así.

El joven empezó a escribir las letras de la canción que escribía: Le puso de Titulo "Navidad cibernética" (Aviso: Esta canción no existe) La peliaqua se preguntaba por que la letra era asi? No tenia tanto sentido pero es su trabajo cantar aunque no entienda la canción.

**Horas después, Adentro de la Pantalla, Escritorio:**

-Miku que pasa?-Pregunto la Pelicastaña-siempre que vienen estas fechas Te quedas mirando a afuera del monitor. Dime que sucede

-Eso quisiera yo saber…-Respondió Miku

Meiko por curiosidad se asomo

-Con que eso es lo que te pasa… no sabes nada de Navidad

-Navidad, Qué?

-En verdad no sabes que es navidad?-Pregunto Kaito que llegaba comiendo un helado de pistacho

-Ni nosotros-Dijo Rin, que venia acompañada de Len.

-Al parecer nos toca hacer el trabajo otra vez Bakaito.-Dijo Meiko que se dirigió al botón de "internet Explorer" (Que antiguos son!, deberían usar Firefox o Google Chrome!), La peli aqua y los peli rubios se sentaron como buenos niños en la barra de herramientas mientras que Kaito y Meiko Buscaban la manera de entrar en Wikipedía (Lo siento no me resistí XD) , Kaito Escribía el Nombre en un teclado virtual y meiko se colgaba de todo para darle por decir "clic".

Se metieron en wikipedia y buscaron navidad:

-bien aquí dice: La **Navidad** (latín: nativista, 'nacimiento')**?** es una de las fiestas más importantes del cristianismo —junto con la Pascua y Pentecostés—, que celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo en Belén. Esta fiesta se celebra el 25 de diciembre por la Iglesia católica, la Iglesia anglicana, algunas otras iglesias protestantes y la Iglesia ortodoxa rumana.-Dijo Meiko

-Como es que nosotros no sabíamos nada de Navidad?-Pregunto Len

-Sencillo, Nosotros somos los Vocaloid de la generación 1 y con tanto tiempo de experiencia aprendimos las celebraciones y culturas de todo en el plantea, nuestra base de datos tiene un documento gigante sobre todas las celebraciones del planeta.

-Y que se supone que se hace en navidad-Pregunto Miku

-Facil, Se habla del nacimiento de un niño y todos decoran por su llegada y todo aquel que se haya portado bien durante todo el año, recibe un regalo el 25 de diciembre-Kaito

A Len & Rin se les vino el mundo encima, ellos eran demasiado traviesos como para que les dieran regalos.

-Y porque nunca lo celebramos?-Pregunto La pelia aqua

-Por que no somos malas personas para mentirles…-Dijo Meiko

-Que?-Dijeron Los mas jóvenes

-Verán, Se supone que la tradición dice que el niño da regalos a todos los niños del mundo, en primer lugar, es imposible que un niño pueda viajar a todas las casas del mundo en tan solo 1 noche, segundo lo que hacen los adultos es decirles esas mentiras de que el niño se las trae y enrealidad son los padres los que les ponen los regalos debajo del árbol, tercero cuando cumplen cierta edad se les tiene que decir la verdad sobre los regalos y se le ve el corazón roto, hemos presenciado muchos casos, y no todos terminan bien, por eso no quiero que celebren la navidad, para que no sufran como esos niños, yo les quiero mucho como para decirles mentiras-Dijo Meiko

Kaito no decía nada, el prefería ser neutral, no quería estar ni de un bando ni del otro, Miku, Len y Rin Solo se les veía impactados, no podían creer lo que hacían los adultos humanos a sus hijos.

-Pero…no significa que no podamos celebrarla o si?

-No quiero que se ilusionen, no se celebrara, tomen este dia como cualquier otro, punto final.-Dijo Meiko que se dirigió a su carpeta seguida por Kaito, a los niños se les veai tristes, Pero Miku… Miku se veía decidida.

-Saben algo? No importa lo que diga Meiko, Yo quiero celebrar la navidad.

-Pero Onee-Chan, Onee-Sama Dijo Que no la celebráramos-Dijo Rin-no quieres desafiarla o si?

-Solo Digo, Que esto es el comienzo de la Tradicion Navideña en Vocaloid!-Dijo Miku regresando a su carpeta.

Los Gemelos se miraron entre ellos pensando la ultima vez que desobedecieron a meiko

**RIN & LEN´S FLASH-BACK**

-Pero Onee-Sama! Solo queríamos ver de que trataba Hallowen!-decian los Gemelos Disfrazados de Calabazas-No sabíamos que a la pobre de la ancianita le daría un paro Cardiaco!

-***Fondo De Fuego, Inclúyase Cabeza Gigante*** NIÑOS! ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE CELEBRA HALLOWEN EN ESTA COMPUTADORA OKEY?

-Hai!

**END OF RIN & LEN´S FLASH-BACK**

Los pobres no sabian de qué lado ponerse

**En la Carpeta de Meiko…**

-no crees que fuiste muy dura?-Pregunto Kaito sentado en el sofá de su carpeta

-Para nada, ellos deben aprender que algunas fiestas no se deben celebrar.-Dijo Meiko Tomando una botella de Sake-Tenemos que dirigrlos de la mejor manera posible asi será mas fácil sus vidas y las nuestras

-Bien Supongo que me voy a mi carpeta, Hasta Mañana Meiko-Dijo Kaito saliendo por la abertura de la carpeta de la peli castaña.

**25 De Diciembre, En la carpeta de Meiko…**

Se veía a la chica de 18 años según la compañía, levantándose de su cama roja, Ella se le veía de lo mas tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado ayer, producto de emborracharse todos los días. La chica se puso su clásica vestimenta y decidió salir afuera de su carpeta e ir a ver afuera del monitor. Se Pego al vidrio que separa el mundo virtual al mundo real, veía a los niños abriendo los regalos, algunos tenían muñecas, otros carros de jugete, algunos juegos de video en fin, se les quedaba mirando un buen rato hasta que…

-Onee-Sama!-Se escuchan gritos de los Gemelos

-Meiko-Chan!-Se escucha la voz de el peli azul

-y ahora que sucede?-Pregunto Meiko con una venita en la cabeza, ya sabia que venían los problemas matutinos

-Tienes que venir es algo increíble!-Decian los 3, jalaron a Meiko hasta la carpeta de Vocaloid (Saben donde esta el desinstalado y la base de datos), Cuando entraron estaba todo muy decorado con luces, velitas, nieve falsa, y un árbol con muchos regalos, y cerca de ahí Miku con una mascara de metal estaba intentando abrir el suyo con un lanza llamas, llevaba tiempo de intentar abrirlo

-Pero que…que es todo esto?-Pregunto Impactada Meiko.

-Es navidad-Dijo Miku apagando el lanza llamas y quitándose la mascara de metal

Todos fueron a abrir emocionados por cada uno de sus regalos, al abrir el de Rin, Vio un hermosos vestido que tenia retoques naranjas con negro , en el de Len que era muy grande había una aplanadora gigante solo para el ya que tenia un logo con su cara, El de Kaito era un colección variada de bufandas de todos los colores que habían y existían, En el de Miku, que por milagro lo había abierto había un Negi Gigante de Peluche y varios accesorio que tenían Negis por todos lados.

Todos se le veian felices, Miku Tomo un regalo que decía el nombre de la peli castaña

-Ten!-Dijo Con Mucho Animo Miku

-Que?-Tomo el regalo en sus manos lo abrió, era muy pequeño

-Felicidades, usted tiene un cupon para 7 meses gratis de Sake!-SE emociono Meiko al leer el cupon

-Felicidades Meiko!-Decian los demás

-lo planeaste todo tu verdad?-Pregunto En voz baja hacia Miku

-No se de que me hablas-dijo con un tono sarcarstico y luego se dieron un abrazo grupal entre todos. Definitivamente Vocaloid Tendrá una nueva Tradición.

**Fin**

Que tal? Les gusto? Mucho? En verdad? Pues si es asi deja un review, es todo aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog y feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
